Prince Sidon
is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. He is the prince of the Zora, the son of King Dorephan, and the younger brother of Mipha. Link can first meet him on the Inogo Bridge or directly at Zora's Domain, in the Lanayru Great Spring region of Hyrule. He is voiced by Jamie Mortellaro in the English version of the game. Personality and abilities Prince Sidon has a very enthusiastic personality, remaining cheerful even when his home and people are suffering from the corruption of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Like most Zora in Breath of the Wild, he has lived much longer than the average Hylian, mentioning that he is old enough to remember his elder sister Mipha, who died one hundred years before the events of the game though he failed to recognize Link whom was a friend of the family indicating he didn't have much contact with Link, though he realized his sister's feelings for Link after seeing how well the Zora Armor she made fit Link due to it being Zora royal family tradition for Zora Princesses to craft armor for their future husbands. When recruiting Link to help him defeat Vah Ruta, Sidon initially comes across as quite serious. However, he eventually becomes more expressive after meeting with King Dorephan and speaking in front of his people. It seems that Sidon wants his people to strive to be happy during the dark times, and encourages this by being a positive example himself. He also supports positive relations between the Zora and Hylians despite the prejudice most of the Elders hold towards Hylians for the Great Calamity even helping the poor Hylian fishermen of Lurelin Village when their livelihood was threatened by a giant Octorok the size of a mountain by heroically confronting and slaying the beast, showing he shares the same heroic traits as his father and sister. Sidon is capable of many great feats. It is said by him and others of his race that he is the best swimmer of all the Zora. This is demonstrated when he swims with Link atop his back in order to get him close to Vah Ruta. However he is only strong enough to carry a Hylian as he realizes a Goron like Reagah would be too heavy to carry while swimming as Gorons are known sink like stones and weigh tons due to their rock-based diet. He apparently lacks his sister's healing powers and it is unclear if he inherited his father's supernatural strength (as he may possess it though it might be too difficult or too dangerous to carry a Goron while swimming even with said strength or that said supernatural strength is stronger on land as King Dorephan's confrontation with the Guardian occurred on land). It is also said that he is a skilled archer, but cannot wield Shock Arrows since he is a Zora. Sidon's ability with a bow has not been seen. Background History Prince Sidon is the youngest child and only son of King Dorephan making him Zora Champion Princess Mipha's younger brother and presumably before the Great Calamity second in line to inherit the throne unless Mipha intended to abdicate as she was planning on asking Link to marry her as shown by the Zora Armor she crafted for him. As part of The Champions' Ballad DLC, there is a special scene depicting Mipha and her much younger brother together while Princess Zelda is paying a visit to Zora's Domain. However Prince Sidon was apparently unfamiliar with Link despite the Hylian Knight being close to Mipha. As a result, Sidon did not recognize Link upon encountering him a century after his sister's death. However Mipha's death during the Great Calamity left Sidon his father's sole remaining heir and next in line to be King Zora. However King Dorephan survived the Great Calamity and Age of Burning Fields, even defeating a Guardian that had wondered close to Zora's Domain. Prince Sidon emulated his father and sister's heroism becoming a capable warrior himself. Like his father and most Zora of his generation and his sister's generation, Sidon did not become prejudiced towards Hylians or hold Link responsible for Mipha's death. However like his father, Sidon believed the accepted mythical narrative of Link and Princess Zelda's deaths during the Great Calamity as Link was believed to have perished defending Fort Hateno while Princess Zelda was believed to have sacrificed her life to seal Calamity Ganon with only the Sheikah being aware of the truth of their survival, legends of which were dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors by most Hyruleans including the Zora despite them being well aware of Link's abilities through presumably they assumed Link and Zelda suffered the same fate as Mipha and the other Champions. Sidon even did his best to work with and aid the Hylians even coming to the aid of poor Hylian fishermen of Lurelin Village by slaying a mountainous Octorok in Hateno Bay that had been terrorizing the fishermen. When Vah Ruta appeared after a hundred years of dormancy and threatened to flood the East Reservoir Lake, obligated to defend the Reservoir to preserve the ancient Zora King's oath to defend the Reservoir to protect against flooding and his sister having been Vah Ruta's pilot, Prince Sidon and retired legendary Zora knight "Demon" Sergeant Seggin confronted the beast and tried to shut down its water pumps with Shock Arrows which only Seggin could wield due to his strong Shock Resistance uncommon among the Zora. However even his resistance had its limits and Seggin was also eldery preventing him from firing enough Shock Arrows forcing him and Sidon to retreat. Sidon decided to find members of other races who could wied Shock Arrows effectively. First he tried recruiting the Goron Reagah but later realized he'd be too heavy to carry. As a result, Sidon decided Hylian assistance would be best, though most of the Council of Elders including Seggin refused to even consider the idea due to their prejudiced view of Hylians. However the younger Zora and young Zora adults supported his plan as did King Dorephan. Aided by Gruve, Prince Sidon began his search for a capable Hylian. First he travelled to the Wetland Stable approached the Hylian hunter and bowman Quince who while wanting to help was forced to decline as he was too worried about his dog and faithful companion Satty. The next person he approached was the wandering journalist Traysi but she refused outright put off by his personality and suspicious of his claims he was the Zora Prince, though she wouldn't have been much help as she admits in a Rumor Mill article she has zero experience as an archer and doesn't even have a bow. However Prince Sidon did not give up and would eventually find the perfect Hylian to aid him, his sister's beloved and comrade Link whom had awoken after a century of slumber. Popularity One of the Zora Stone Monuments reveals that in the past Sidon took it upon himself to slay an Octorok that had been terrorizing the fishermen of Lurelin Village. According to the monuments, the Octorok was the size of a mountain and had swallowed many brave souls who had tried to slay it. At first, Prince Sidon seemed to suffer the same fate as well when he was swallowed by the beast. However, Sidon continued to attack from the inside with his spear, and eventually pierced through the beast resulting in its death. Prince Sidon was praised for his heroics by the fishermen, and his historic battle was immortalized in stone by the Zora Stonemason commissioned to create the Zora Stone Monuments though the Stonemason added it of his own volition as a addendum to the History of the Zora along with another addendum retelling King Dorephan's confrontation with a Guardian and his own Memoir detailing the history of the Zora Stone Monument project, while the fishermen passed down the story as the heroic tale "The Prince Who Slew the Fell Octorok". He is also quite popular among the female Zora due to his talent, good looks, and positive attitude similar to how his elder sister was popular among male Zora. As a result, he even has his own fan club who idolizes him. However, he becomes rather unpopular with most of the male Zora Elders after deciding to seek the help of Hylians. The elders think the Hylians responsible for the death of Princess Mipha during the Great Calamity, whereas Dorephan and Sidon disagree. They believe that the Zora and Hylians must work together to fight against the threat posed by Ganon and the Divine Beasts he controls. However, the prince can be somewhat blunt, to the point some people consider him to be insensitive. Some people who do not know him may be put off by his personality, even doubting his royal heritage. Before encountering Link, he attempted to recruit several Hylians he encountered including the Hylian hunter Quince at Wetland Stable but he was forced to decline as he was worried about his dog Satty and the travelling journalist Traysi though she found his personality off putting and didn't believe he was a prince finding his request to accompany him to Zora's Domain to be suspicious. Traysi ironically puts more faith in rumors she hears from potentially unreliable or dubious sources yet doesn't believe Prince Sidon's claims however Traysi is something of a romantic and presumably Prince Sidon does not fit her romanticized view of a royal prince or Prince Sidon doesn't live up to the folk heroic image of the"The Prince Who Slew the Fell Octorok" which Traysi may have heard during her travels. Additionally Traysi may not realize Sidon is the prince from the story due to being unfamiliar with Zora having longer lifespans. Meeting places * He can be first seen at Inogo Bridge, where he recruits Link to help him take down Vah Ruta. He then follows Link as he goes toward Zora's Domain. However Link can reach Zora's Domain without meeting Sidon there. * His next appearance is in Zora's Domain, where he explains the situation in more detail, and introduces Link to King Dorephan and Muzu. He then departs for the East Reservoir Lake, where he will wait for Link to take down the Divine Beast. If not encountered at Inogo Bridge, Prince Sidon appears in the Zora throne room. He tells Link to leave as his father is busy, but welcomes Link once he realizes he is a Hylian. * After retrieving enough Shock Arrows and equipping the Zora Armor, Sidon will be waiting for Link at the edge of the East Reservoir Lake. He then allows Link to ride him in the water so he can swim him closer to Vah Ruta. Once boarding the Divine Beast, he leaves Link, returning to Zora's Domain. * His final story appearance is in Zora's Domain, where he thanks Link for his efforts alongside Muzu and King Dorephan, who then presents Link with Mipha's Lightscale Trident. Gallery File:Breath_of_the_Wild_Zora_Prince_Sidon_(Cutscene_Title_-_Zora%27s_Domain).png|Sidon, Zora Prince alternate introduction cutscene in Zora's Domain Category:Zora Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Princes